


Peligrosa excursión

by andy_bluee



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Diana siendo Diana, Dianakko, Español | Spanish, F/F, Humor, One-Shot, pairing sutil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_bluee/pseuds/andy_bluee
Summary: En el cual Diana toma prestado algo que no es suyo y cosas suceden.





	Peligrosa excursión

 

Un grito angustioso se escuchó desde el campamento del equipo rojo, estando casi al aire libre todas alrededor pudieron haberlo escuchado incluso cuando hubieran estado dormidas un minuto antes.

Para quienes ya estaban despiertas fue la señal. Las chicas de la academia (y dos pequeños ratones con lentes, uno de ellos de pelaje ligeramente turquesa y el otro con el suyo de un tono rojizo) se reunieron improvisadamente en la tienda de Wangari. Las apuestas no se hicieron esperar, era una buena forma de hacer dinero fácil y rápido. Algunas de las opciones de esta mañana eran “Otro experimento de Sucy”, “Akko rompió algo” y “Akko descubrió que tendría examen” que convivían con otras más específicas como “Akko perdió algo valioso y Diana se lo entregará”, nadie sabía quién había sugerido esa última pero parecía tener solo dos participantes. La opción del examen era muy probable puesto que era verdad, los experimentos de Sucy también eran cosa de todos los días y la torpeza de la niña era conocida, así que éstas estaban llenándose de participantes muy pronto, cualquiera podría ganar.

Joanna ya recogía las papeletas mientras Kimberly se acercaba lentamente a la escena para descubrir la causa del grito y declarar la opción ganadora.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No está, no está por ningún lado!

—Akko, cálmate, ¿estás segura de que lo tenías anoche? —Lotte intentó razonar con ella, pero desesperada como estaba, la aludida apenas y la escuchó.

—¡Sí! Estoy segura de que durmió conmigo, no se despegó de mí ni un momento antes —respondió casi llorando mientras vaciaba su bolsa de dormir y esparcía sus cosas por todas partes. Una vez convencida de que no estaba ahí salió disparada aún en su ropa de dormir con dirección a la tienda del equipo verde mientras Sucy se encogía de hombros y Lotte la miraba desconcertada.

Antes de entrar a la tienda tropezó con Jasminka, quien iba saliendo y ya iba por su tercera bolsa de papas fritas desde que despertó (hace como cinco minutos), ofreciéndole una con su peculiar buen humor. Tras de ella salió Contanze tallándose los ojos y Stanbot imitándola en su cabeza, Amanda no se veía cerca pero no era un asunto que le ocupara con urgencia a Akko. La niña no reprimió un puchero para llamar la atención y con tristeza en su voz les explicó lo que pasaba.

* * *

Hace unos días se había programado la excursión a un bosque mágico colindante a Luna Nova, no estaba muy lejos si el recorrido se hacía en escoba, pero se les había prohibido usarlas hasta llegar a la zona de campamento, se les pidió también llevar provisiones para un par de días y cualquier cosa que pensaran que sería útil considerando que algún ser mágico o peligroso podría aparecer sin aviso. Así que cada brujita empacó lo necesario y muy temprano el día anterior comenzó la caminata.

Pidiendo toda su atención, las profesoras se turnaban para ir describiendo la flora y fauna del lugar haciendo especial hincapié en que todo vendría en un examen al día siguiente. Pocas eran las chicas que trataban de tomar notas, pues ni esta advertencia pudo evitar que las todas las brujitas sin excepción deambularán por ahí como si fuera un día común de esparcimiento, claro está, siempre bajo la vigilancia de las maestras para que no fueran a perderse.

En el camino, Diana no había podido evitar observar cómo Akko jugaba Alcor, Sucy había vertido una de sus pociones de animación de objetos y el regordete cuervo blanco parecía tener vida, Akko estaba simplemente muy contenta con él, ya lo abrazaba, ya lo usaba como sombrero, y no prestaba nada de atención a las palabras de las profesoras. El peluche se veía gastado, no más que Theodore B. Cavendish en su casa, a quien nunca restauró, no por falta de habilidad, sino porque era un recuerdo de su corta infancia y así quería mantenerlo. Al traerlo a su memoria también vino la imagen de unos meses atrás, con Akko en su vestido rosa de cuando tenía once años preguntándole si le gustaban las cosas tiernas al verlo en su habitación, por supuesto se había referido al osito, no a su colección de cartas de Shiny Chariot, pero el miedo de que descubriera su mayor tesoro y secreto, y lo inoportuno de su visita, la habían llevado a responderle con un poco de brusquedad. Lejos de pensar que la actitud de su compañera era infantil, un sentimiento de nostalgia y hasta un poco de envidia la invadió mientras seguía contemplándola.

—¿Diana, ocurre algo? —preguntó Hannah genuinamente preocupada.

—Mis disculpas, no ocurre nada, solo me distraje por un instante —respondió con cortesía.

—No puedo creer que Akko se distraiga con esa cosa vieja y sucia —soltó Barbara repentinamente poco satisfecha con esa respuesta y con toda la intención de picar a su compañera de equipo, que últimamente se distraía mucho viendo a la niña que probablemente era la peor bruja en toda la escuela.

Después de un par de horas de intentar que las chicas prestaran atención y se tranquilizaran al verse en un espacio ajeno a la academia, las profesoras se rindieron y dejaron que las brujitas exploraran a su gusto, dieron una última indicación: si alguna tenía dudas podía simplemente preguntarles, pero todo lo que habían explicado anteriormente vendría de cualquier forma en el examen. Una vez dicho esto también se relajaron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas acerca de esta generación, de cómo una chica que no venía de linaje mágico había cambiado por completo el ambiente de la academia, de cómo las chicas a su alrededor parecían más felices, y de cómo también se metían en problemas, más de los que ni siquiera la pequeña Chariot Du Noir acumuló durante su estancia en la escuela y su búsqueda de los siete encantamientos. Ésta solo reía nerviosamente ante la comparación con su alumna favorita y ella misma en su juventud, e intentaba desviar la plática mencionando cómo Diana había llegado a ser una buena influencia para Akko en los últimos meses. Fue entonces que las opiniones se dividieron: por un lado, profesoras que como Ursula pensaban que El As de Luna Nova guiaría a El Desastre de Luna Nova por el buen camino, por el otro lado, profesoras un poco más escépticas  pensaban que sería al contrario y perderían a su alumna estrella y ganarían a otra buscaproblemas aún más peligrosa que la primera.

El día había pasado rápidamente, entre ayudar a revisar que las tiendas estuvieran adecuadamente armadas, recolectar y repartir algunos de los alimentos que las chicas habían compartido y practicar algunos hechizos que requerían amplios espacios exteriores como este, Diana no había tenido mucho tiempo para convivir como deseaba con sus amigas (en especial con cierta chica despistada) hasta esa noche frente a una fogata.

Todas las brujitas se habían reunido en equipos más grandes, habiendo varias fogatas en el campamento. Como se había hecho costumbre, los equipos rojo, verde y azul estaban juntos. Diana seguía pensando en el peluche de su compañera y la vigilaba de reojo de vez en cuando.

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no le pides que te lo preste?

—¿Disculpe?

La profesora Ursula se había acercado a Diana aprovechando una pequeña ausencia de sus compañeras de equipo para pedirle su ayuda en una última actividad. Akko no había podido ocultarle a nadie que cuando Diana era pequeña también amaba a Shiny Chariot, y aunque ella no lo negaba, sí hacía lo posible por no entusiasmar más a la pequeña bruja. Así que todos, incluida la misma Chariot, conocían su secreto y no perdían ocasión en molestarla con eso.

—Ciertamente es un bello juguete pero este no es momento de jugar —respondió secamente, y luego de una pausa no planeada agregó— ni tenemos tampoco la edad para divertirnos con eso.

—Oh, Diana. No hay edad para divertirse y sonreír. Solo mira a todas tus compañeras.

* * *

 

Esa noche cuando todos dormían, Diana escuchó una voz conocida en su cabeza “Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no le pides que te lo preste?” y se despertó con una sola idea en la mente (mientras se veía a unos metros un pequeño ratón escabulléndose). Sin saber por qué, salió de su tienda con cautela y sigilosamente se dirigió a la del equipo rojo. Una vez dentro y asegurándose de que nadie la veía acarició la cabeza de Akko y con un lento movimiento para no despertarla tomó a Alcor de sus brazos. Cuando estuvo fuera abrazó al peluche y en seguida un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió, preguntándose qué había pasado y debatiéndose entre regresar a la tienda y volver a poner el muñeco en donde lo encontró o disfrutar de su compañía por una noche, se decidió por lo segundo. Regresó a su tienda con sus compañeras y dándose cuenta de lo mal que la verían Hannah y Barbara si la descubrían, decidió montar una tienda más pequeña solo para ella un poco alejada del campamento.

Cuando se disponía a dormir escuchó un crujir de ramas y levantó su varita iluminando tenuemente a su alrededor. Una criatura parecida a un lobezno se acercaba olfateando. Recordando los comentarios de sus profesoras por la mañana llegó a la conclusión que se trataba de un cazador de pesadillas, teóricamente no atacaría a nadie que estuviera durmiendo pues prefería alimentarse de su energía onírica, pero los ojos con los que veía a Diana sugerían todo lo contrario. Mostró los dientes y abrió el hocico haciendo un ademán como si fuera a aullar, la brujita no escuchó nada pero de repente se vio rodeada por otros cuatro seres similares pero más pequeños que posaban su mirada en Alcor. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de sus errores, primero, el haber salido del campamento: como última actividad, las profesoras y ella habían lanzado encantamientos alrededor para alejar a este tipo de peligros, ahí hubiera estado a salvo. Segundo, dado que Akko apreciaba tanto su peluche, éste se había llenado de energía siendo un codiciado alimento para los lobeznos.

Su primer impulso fue tomar el peluche y regresar al campamento, pero los cazadores de pesadillas fueron más rápidos, ignorándola por completo el líder tomó entre sus dientes a Alcor y corrió mientras el resto los seres lo seguían.

No tenía sentido, ella no debería estar persiguiendo a  una manada de criaturas mágicas, no debía de haberse alejado del campamento, no debía de haber tomado al peluche sin permiso y definitivamente no debía haber estado pensando en hacerlo desde que lo vio en los brazos de su compañera. Así que para cuando los alcanzó, el alba se asomaba perezosa por el oriente. Con la ropa rasgada, mucho sueño y los retazos de lo que fue Alcor en sus manos, Diana regresaba al campamento. Antes de llegar por completo conjuró las palabras que repararon al pequeño cuervo y su uniforme dejándolos como nuevos.  Cuando se debatía entre pensar una buena excusa para entregarlo así o plantarlo simplemente de nuevo en los brazos de Akko, escuchó un grito angustioso proveniente de ésta. Sus compañeras de equipo seguramente también ya estarían despiertas y le preguntarían donde había estado, pero agotada como se encontraba no podía pensar en nada bueno.

Finalmente derrotada pero fingiendo estar bien, Diana caminó tranquilamente en dirección al campamento evitando miradas curiosas y lentamente se dirigió a la tienda del equipo rojo con el codiciado objeto perdido en brazos. Ante ojos ajenos se veía casi tierna cuidándolo sobreprotectoramente.

Akko, que ya regresaba de la tienda del equipo verde, solo atinó a abrir mucho sus ojos llorosos, aunque esta vez de felicidad, y corrió hacia ella sin freno alguno, tirándolas a ambas en el pasto.

—¡Aww! ¡Lo hallaste! ¡Gracias, Diana! ¿Dónde estaba? —dijo emocionada abrazándolo y sin hacer siquiera un intento por levantarse, y aunque no pesaba mucho, Diana no tenía su resistencia (y no admitiría que tanta cercanía física con la pequeña bruja la ponía un poco nerviosa)—. ¡Hey! Un momento… este es nuevo. ¡Disculpa, pensé que era el mío! —dijo desilusionada regresándoselo después de revisarlo y también confundida de que su compañera tuviera un peluche igual al suyo. Nuevamente una cara triste se dibujó en ella.

—Akko, ¿me harías el favor de bajarte de mí? —respondió con apenas aire en los pulmones.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento, Diana. ¿Por qué tienes un peluche idéntico al mío?

Con un rubor en las mejillas, Diana tomó de nuevo el peluche, sacudió las hojas que se le pegaron a su uniforme, repitiendo la misma acción con Akko que aún la miraba confundida.

—¿Sabes? Puedo sacudirme yo sola.

—Sí, claro —respondió aclarándose la garganta e interrumpiendo lo que hacía—. Toma, es el tuyo. Estaba algo maltratado cuando lo hallé y decidí restaurarlo, espero que no te moleste.

Con una alegría renovada, Akko abrazó su peluche y luego a Diana.

—¡No me molesta! ¡Gracias! Se ve más lindo que cuando me lo regalaron.

* * *

 

—Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? —preguntó más tarde Akko todavía abrazándolo y masticando un trozo de fruta.

—Ya sabes, por ahí. Cerca de mi campamento —respondió Diana sin mucha convicción y evitando contacto visual con la brujita.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Mi poción solo duró un rato y no creo que haya caminado solo —intervino Sucy.

—Eso no importa, ya está de vuelta con Akko.

—Oye, Diana, parece que ocultas algo —dijo Lotte.

—No oculto nada. Y si me permiten debo ir con las profesoras —se giró y comenzó a caminar lejos de sus siete compañeras. No con sorpresa notó cómo Akko la seguía de cerca.

—Diaaaanaaa… Vamos, dime dónde estaba.

—No.

—Por favor —suplicó—. No le diré a nadie.

—No, y si sigues molestando me lo llevaré conmigo otra vez.

—… ¿Llevártelo otra vez? —Akko se detuvo procesando esa curiosa elección de palabras.

—Adiós, Akko —finalizó y caminó lo más rápido que podía sin perder elegancia.

No muy lejos de la escena ocurrían dos cosas, en el campamento de las profesoras, dos de ellas se reían y se repartían un gran fajo de billetes. Mientras que...

—Ya, perdón por perder su dinero, chicas —decía Amanda—, estaba segura de que Sucy aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacerle algo.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota:** Aunque creo que le quita la gracia, lo mencionaré: la idea de llamar al oso Theodore B. Cavendish la tomé de otro fic, “Twelve Days of Diakkomas” en el cual le llaman así, Theodore = Teddy; B. = Bear; “osito Teddy”.


End file.
